Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus control method and storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
E-mails are exchanged between personal computers (PC) connected to a network such as the Internet. These e-mails are exchanged using an e-mail address possessed by each user. Also, these e-mails are temporarily accumulated in a mail server inside the Internet. A user receives an e-mail having a corresponding e-mail address from the mail server by using a user ID, a password or the like that is set in the PC in advance, and confirms the received e-mail on a screen of the PC. Also, the user can attach information such as an image to the e-mail as an attached file. At this time, the user may print the attached file for distributing it or confirming its contents. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-67140 discloses an image processing apparatus that automatically prints an attached file attached to an e-mail in addition to a body text in the e-mail when the attached file is attached to the e-mail.
However, in the image processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-67140, all of the body text and the attached file in the e-mail is subject to print processing, which may result in printing of unnecessary contents for the user.